Hunters vs Fairys
by RobinSummers
Summary: Dean and Sam have a new breed of vampires to deal with. Ones that...sparkle?


**Heyy, imma write a Supernatural and Twilight crossover! Cause why not? I don't hate twilight(That much), I just think it would be pretty funny to have the Cullen family to get beaten up by the Winchesters. So don't read if you are easily offended and love Twilight.** **Als** **o** t **his is all just a joke guys.** **Destiel!**

"So you're telling me theres a vamp nest nearby?" Came the deep voice of Dean Winchester from the other room. Sam could hear him talking to Bobby. He was trying to get them a case, and vamps sounded perfect. They would deal with those tedious little blood-suckers in no time.

"Sammy! Good news, we got a case. Pack your stuff cause we are headed to Forks, Washington."

Once they were ready, they both got in the Impala and drove off. It was a five hour drive from where they were staying. Dean was feeling a bit bored so he turned on the radio. Elvis Presley sounded through the speakers. _You look like an angel, walk like an angel, talk like an angel, but I got wise You're the devil in - "_ Hello Dean." Dean jumped and the car swerved round, almost going off the road. "God freaking dammit Cas! You have to warn people before you just pop up out of nowhere!" Dean yelped.

"But Dean, I did warn you. I said 'Hello Dean' Is that not warning enough?" Said the angel.

"Whatever man, why are you here?"

"Well, Bobby told me you were on a case, and I thought you might need some help."

"We could use the help." Sam finally said. Most of the car journey from that point onwards was Dean humming old rock songs, and Sam giving him the occasional bitch face for taking a wrong turn. Castiel just sat there in stoney silence. Contemplating...life choices?

They finally arrived at Forks, there was a rusty grey sign, it was covered in graffiti, it was meant to have said 'Welcome to Forks. Enjoy your stay' but someone had thought it would be funny to rearrange the letters...well, see for yourself. 'Mockers Toe Fowl. Trays Enjoy You.'

"How is that even funny?" Dean mumbled.

"It's a very bad joke." Castiel agreed. The drove futher into the sad, grey little town. Everything had seemed cheerful outside of Forks, but now everything was dull and distopian.

"Well this is cheery." Sam grimaced. Looking out through the window. He could see a few lousy looking shops, a few lousy looking people and a weird sparkling kid. Wait what?!

"Guy's look over there!" Sam exclaimed.

Dean and Castiel turned to look at the boy. "Wtf is up with this town?" Dean grunted. Even though he was obviously sparkling, nobody paid him attention. It was like it was normal.

"I don't know? I mean he could be a type of fairy?" Sam stated, staring at the kid again. They weren't very close, but from a far he could see that the kid was very pale, he looked like an emo. He had a painful expression set on his face...his foot like face. It was as if he was extremely constipated. And his hair...well that was the worst part. Sam bet he kept a can of hairspray with him to keep it looking like that.

"Let's follow him." Castiel suggested. He was very puzzled by the boys appearance. He was very pale, and looked like if the villain from Harry Potter had hair and a bit more of a nose.

They followed him. But when he got to the woods they had to get out of the car. Dean parked Baby just outside the entrance to the woods and then they started walking. "Could this get any weirder?" Dean said. Then as they followed him more they saw that he had stopped, and was now stripping off his shirt and revealing his pale skin. He stepped into the light and began to sparkle even more intensely then before.

"And now it just got weirder." Dean whispered. "The dude looks like a freaking disco ball. I don't know if I should kill it, or put on some 80s music and dance."

"Shhh Dean." Sam demanded, and pulled him and Castiel behind a big tree, trying not to make any noise.

Then, a small brunette appeared. She looked about seventeen, she was pale like the fairy thing, but she wasn't sparkling.

Then they heard them talking.

"Bella..." He said. "Edward..." She replied. "Bella..." He said once more. "Edward..."

 _Jesus freaking Christ. Get on with it!_ Dean thought.

"Bella...I'm dangerous..whenever I'm around you..I have to stop myself from my urges."

Wtf.

"Then don't...don't hold back. Edward I don't care...and I know what you are."

"What am I? Say it out loud?" He sounded angry. They should probably help the poor chick before he blinds her.

"A..a vampire." She choked. Sam, Dean and Cas gave each other looks.

"Then answer this question..." There was a long pause, it was like he was thinking about the question. "Do I dazzle you?"

"All right I've heard enough you sparkling mosquito." Dean said from behind the tree. Edward and Bella both turned to look at the voice. They saw three men, one was very tall, with long hair and a handsome face, another was shorter then the other two, he wore a trench coat and had dark brown hair, like all of them he was also very attractive. Then the last man, he was...he could only be described as stunning. Way better then her foot of a boyfriend. He had short spikey light brown hair. A great figure, cheekbones, and the greenest eyes that ever greened. He saw her staring at him.

"What?" He asked. Even Edward was staring at him. But stopped and started staring at Bella. Then he nudged Bella's arm to snap her out of the trance.

"So yeah...we're gonna kill you now." Dean continued.

Edward leaped into action. "Nooo Bella I'll save you!" He screeched as he knocked her over sideways. She hit her head on a tree and was knocked unconscious. "Why the fuck did you do that?"

"Bella! I'm so sorry! I told you I was dangerous...now we can never be." He sobbed.

"Right, imma deal with this looney vamp. You guys find the nest." Dean ordered. But as soon as he was finshed with his sentence, Edward was nowhere to be seen. "Son of a bitch!"

"What should we do with her?" Castiel asked.

"Take her back home I guess." Sam said.

They finally returned Bella to her house and her dad thanked them profusely. "She's been running around with that Cullen boy, I'm so glad she's safe now."

"Cullen boy?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah the kid that looks like he's swallowed all the anguish in the world..if thats a thing."

"Can you tell us where he is?"

Her father gave them directions to the Cullen household and soon they were outside the mansion. "Damn this place is ugly as shit." Dean smirked.

 **Inside the Cullen house...**

Alice furrowed her brow and closed her eyes. "Three men...three men are coming."

Emmet rushed to her. "Alice! Did you have another vision?" He shook her violently.

"What no, I can see them through the window. Look." Emmet looked out to see three very attractive men. "Oh..don't worry about them, they are probably the stippers I hired for Bella's surprise birthday party."

"Yeah but they have guns...and axes." Said Jasper.

"Hot." Emmet grinned. Then walked to the door to let them in. "Hey guys, you know you're early? The party isn't ready yet."

They all looked up at the strange boy, he was sparkling like Edward. "Why wait?" Said Dean. "Let's get this party started now."

"Yeah..well we aren't really ready. But come in anyway." Dean walked up the stairs and before Emmet could do anything, cut off his head. "Homerun!" Dean shouted. Stepping through the door.

"Emmet!" A blonde girl screamed running towards his body. "You killed him!"

"Yep." Sam retorted as he cut off her head.

Carlisle, Alice, Jasper and Esme ran to them. "Who are you?" Said Carlisle. "We are the Winchesters and this is Cas. We are here to kill you shining bloodsuckers." Dean said. "No wait..you don't understand. I'm a docter." Carlisle explained. "So?" Sam asked. "So..I'm a doctor." He said again. "Um...and?" Sam realised that they all had that constipated look about them.

"My friends...you don't have to kill us. I am Carlisle, these are my adopted children Jasper and Alice. And my lovely wife Esme."

"But, we already killed two of you." Castiel said.

"Yeah..but they were kinda annoying, and we didn't need them anyway. But the rest of us you can spare." Then he looked at Castiel. "You..you have great power. I can feel it. Because...well I'm a doctor you know? What are you?"

"He's an angel." Sam said.

Carlisle doubled back. "Do you sparkle too?"

"What? No...thankfully." Said Castiel.

"Sorry Carlos, but you're a vampire, and we are hunters." Dean said.

"Carlisle." He corrected.

"Yeah ok Charles."

"Carlisle." He said again.

"Jeez Cameron, don't get your pants in a twist." Dean breathed.

"It's Carlisle!" He exasperated.

"Look, Chad, we don't have time to be learning names right now, what we should be doing, is fighting."

"So be it." Said Carver...I mean Carlisle.

Dean was against Jasper. "Okay Peter Pan, can you like be a real boy somewhere else?" Dean joked, punching him in the stomach.

"Actually, that's Pinocchio, I believe you are referring to the Lost Boys?" Carlisle called from across the room where he was fighting Sam. "Shut it Draclua." He yelled back. "My bad." He called again.

"Right, back to you blondie, imma send you back to Narnia." He said punching Jasper in the face. "Actually, thats the lion the witch and the wardrobe, I believe you are referring to Neverland." Said Carlisle.

"Shut your cake hole Owen Wilson. Sam kill it already!"

"I'm trying Dean! He just keeps talking to me about his medical degree. It's really off putting." Sam struggled with the vampire, but finally managed to win. Leaving Carlisle dead on the floor, Sam, never landing a punch. (Haha see what I did there.)

Now Castiel was against a very angry brunette. (Esme) He used his angelic grace to burn her. She dropped to the floor in pain and he beheaded her.

The last vampire was a small girl with short hair, she was very pixy like. She was huddled in a corner. "I'm..I'm having a vision..." She said opening her eyes. "You're..you're gonna kill me." She stumbled.

"Yeah no shit." Dean said removing her head with his axe.

"Phew, I think we are done here." Sam said wiping the sweat off his face.

"What about foot face?" Dean asked.

"Oh yeah. We should probably find him. Or wait till he comes home, he will eventually."

It didn't take long for him to return home. He saw his whole family dead on the floor. "No..no..It can't be..." He sobbed to himself. He quickly removed his shirt and ran outside waving his arms. "SPARKLESIDE!" He yelled. "Edward noooo!" Came a feminine scream. Bella rushed towards him. Dean, Sam and Cas came out from their hiding places and walked up to the vamp. Dean raised his axe but was knocked over by something small. "Noo don't kill Edward!" She screamed.

"Sam! Get this crazy woman off me!" Sam grabbed Bella off Dean and put her on the floor. "What the hell! Why did you do that?!"

"Edward..." Bella moaned. Edward turned to her. "Bella..you're alive..! Bella I'm so dangerous...we can't be together."

"I don't care...turn me Edward. I want to be like you."

"No...it's too dangerous...like me."

"Right, Um..I'm just gonna.." Dean said raising the axe.

"Noo!" Bella screamed. "Stop shouting woman!"

"Edward!"

"Ugh, do you know who I hate more then Celine Dion?" Came a voice from behind them. "Stephenie Meyer."

"Balthazar?" Castiel asked.

"Wait, Stephenie who?"

"Nevermind. May I?" He said motioning to the axe.

"Be my guest." Dean said handing it over.

"My family...all gone." Edward cried.

"Oh quit whining you poof." He said chopping Edwards head clean off.

"Edward! Nooooo! Please..I can't live without him..please kill me t -" She was cut off when a tanned boy resembling an alpaca appeared. "Jacob!" She screamed. "We can like be together if you want like cause Edwards like dead."

"Yeah K." He said. And like that, they were gone.

"Well, I guess she got a happy ending." Sam said. "So did we..we rid the world of some vamps and saved an innocent."

"Yeah, but you know what would make this ending really happy?" Balthazar said.

"If Dean and Castiel kissed already!" Then he flew away.

"Uh I'm gonna head to the car, you guys burn the bodies." Sam said. Once he was out of earshot Castiel turned to Dean.

"Do you think he knows?" Castiel asked.

"Knows what?"

Castiel pulled him closer by his shirt and kissed him. "That we are together." He grinned. "Jokes on Balthazar too, he ships us to high Heaven and still doesn't know." Dean chuckled.

"Right, lets burn these motherfuckers."

It was getting dark, and when the had finished gathering all the bodies, they made a pile of them outside an set them alight.

But something strange happened instead of just them burning. Dean noticed it first.

"Ooo fireworks." He laughed.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that! Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I accept criticism in all forms XD.**


End file.
